The purpose of this proposal is to request funds in the amount of $5,000 to plan and execute an International Symposium on Biomaterials which will be held April 26 to 30, 1975, at Clemson University. This will be the seventh Annual Symposium on Biomaterials to be held at Clemson University. The purpose of this year's symposium is to assess developments in materials for plastic, reconstructive, maxillo-facial surgery, cardiovascular surgery, oral surgery, and orthopedic surgery. The leading investigators in applied-clinical research and basic research are being invited to present papers on their recent results and experience in the areas of: a) the development and evaluation of materials for plastic, reconstructive and maxillo-facial surgery as well as dental, orthopedic, and cardiovascular surgery. b) the design and development of prosthetic and othotic devices or reconstructive surgery based on these materials, and c) the results of clinical experience with these materials and devices. This year's Clemson Symposium will be conducted in association with the first national meeting of the newly formed Society for Biomaterials. In keeping with the breadth of interests to which the Society is intended to appeal, the scope of this year's symposium has also been broadened to give equal prominence to materials for use with soft tissue as it does to orthopedic and dental materials. In fact, special emphasis is being placed on attracting participants of the highest caliber for the session on maxillo-facial restorative materials as well as cardio- vascular materials. Considerable editorial discretion will be exercised to limit the length of the sessions and insure the quality of the papers. It is intended that the initial paper in each session will consist of in-depth review by an invited speaker of widely recognized excellence in his field. These will be followed by shorter invited tutorial papers followed in turn by submitted papers of substantial technical content and immediate clinical relevance.